


Jared/Gilfoyle Smut

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle stops by the guest house for some good loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared/Gilfoyle Smut

When Jared heard a knock on his door late in the evening, he assumed it was Richard panicking about something. He opened the door, ready to give him encouraging words and make him some tea. But, instead Gilfoyle was standing there.

Gilfoyle got right to the point. “I found your CollarMe profile,” he said. “And your FetLife profile.”

“Oh…” Jared said. He was a little embarrassed but not too much. It was just one more thing Gilfoyle could make fun of him about. 

But, instead of making fun of him, Gilfoyle said, “I think we should fuck.” 

For the most part, Jared was inclined to agree. Gilfoyle was certainly attractive. It could help soften the blow a little of being in love with a certain CEO who’d asserted that he was completely heterosexual. But, he had to be a professional. 

“That would be workplace inappropriate,” Jared said.

“I read your rules,” Gilfoyle said.

“They’re not my rules. These are practices all companies--”

“It’s really only an issue if you’re above me at the company. Not if it’s lateral,” Gilfoyle said.

“Well, I’m management,” Jared told him.

“I could easily argue you’re administrative,” Gilfoyle told him.

All the corporate speak was making Jared’s heart race. He nodded a little in acknowledgment of Gilfoyle’s loophole. After a second, he said, “Come in.” As he led Gilfoyle into the cramped guest house, he asked, “Would you like something to drink?”

“No,” Gilfoyle said. “Unless you wanted to talk or something first. I don’t particularly.”

“Me neither,” Jared acknowledged, leading Gilfoyle straight to the bed. 

Jared took Gilfoyle’s glasses off and gently set them on his bedside table for him, then rested his hands on Gilfoyle’s lap and leaned in.

Gilfoyle’s lips met his and he kissed him roughly. Jared kissed back, immediately moving into Gilfoyle’s lap. Jared pulled Gilfoyle’s shirt off.

“You have a really nice body,” he told him as he ran his hands down his chest. 

“Thank you,” Gilfoyle said, kissing him roughly again before he started working on sliding out of his skinny jeans.   
Jared removed his own clothes and carefully folded them. Gilfoyle threw his in a pile on top of Jared’s. 

Gilfoyle pushed Jared onto the bed and kissed him hard. Jared pulled away to nervously say, “I don’t like being penetrated.” He hoped Gilfoyle wouldn’t leave or, worse, try to talk him into it or get aggressive.

“Like I said, I read your profiles,” Gilfoyle told him. He grabbed his skinny jeans and took out a condom. He started putting it on Jared.

“Ready?” he asked. Jared nodded and Gilfoyle started riding him. 

Jared moved his hips up and down along with Gilfoyle, who groaned. He stared up at him, enjoying the sight of Gilfoyle’s hair whipping back as he threw his head back. 

Gilfoyle groaned and clutched Jared’s shoulders as he started riding him harder. “Motherfuck,” he said, squeezing his shoulders hard. “You really know what to do with your dick,” he said with grudging respect.

Jared felt proud of himself and pulled down on Gilfoyle’s hips. Gilfoyle moaned and softly said, “Jared.” Jared rocked his hips up a few more times, loving hearing Gilfoyle’s voice so soft and breathy. “Jared,” he said again as he came on Jared’s stomach.

Jared closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling on his stomach, then pushed his hips up one more time before he came as well. 

Gilfoyle stood up and threw the condom out, then went to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. 

Jared propped himself up on his elbows and asked, “Don’t you want to lick it up?” 

Gilfoyle tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Jared. 

Jared quickly backtracked, “I’m not trying to embarrass you or anything like that. I just thought-- you might want to…” 

“I don’t,” Gilfoyle said.

He did.

He cleaned up Jared’s stomach with the wash cloth and then stood up and started pulling his clothes on. 

“You’re not staying?” Jared asked.

“Nope,” Gilfoyle said as he zipped up his skinny jeans. “But, I’d like to stop by again.”

“I’d like that too,” Jared told him. 

Gilfoyle looked at him sternly and said, “Don’t be weird around the other guys.”

“Of course not,” Jared said, nodding seriously. Gilfoyle pulled his shirt on and kissed Jared before he left.


End file.
